


Be With You

by TheWonHuiArea



Series: Be With You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeon Wonwoo is superb, Junhui is 24, M/M, Mafia AU, Soonyoung thinks a lot, Wen Junhui is more than meets the eyes, Which side is Jihoon, WonHui have matching tattoos, WonHui is so protective towards each other, Wonwoo is older by two years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonHuiArea/pseuds/TheWonHuiArea
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo as private bodyguard for the rising star Moon Junhui. Both of them know this is not as simple as celebrity-bodyguard jobs. It's more than that.“Keep your lovers close, keep your enemies closer.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Be With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Always

“No no! Father let’s go together three of us!” Junhui insisted with his teary eyes.  
“My son you are strong. You are our Luna, As older you get you will understand what you must do but it will not easy. I’m sorry I give you this responsibility,  
your mother in heaven must be furious right now. You have Wonwoo with you. Don’t be brat okay! Now go!“ his father kiss him in theforehead for the last time with smile.  
“Let’s go Jun.”  
“Wonwoo, I’m counting on you. And I’m sorry”

___

Alarm blarring.

Junhui wake up with heavy sigh. “What a flashback, so it’s already 3 years”.  
“Morning father, morning mother” he said to the photographs beside his bed.  
After make himself ready. He goes to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast before wonwoo making a war again.  
Last week, Junhui overslept and when he woke up the kitchen like a war zone. Until today, he can’t imagine what on earth Wonwoo doing so that a piece of bread can stick to the ceiling and down after three days. He is just making some simple breakfast when the front doors open.  
“Morning, I bought a milk we run of it.” Wonwoo said.  
“Oh really? Thank you, Mr. Bodyguard!”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Well thank you old man.”  
“Only two years Junnie” he emphasized with his fingers.  
Junhui only grinning. Well there, his morning vitamin. “Anything I can help?  
“No! Just sit! I don’t want you to stick whatever you can to the ceiling again. Can you see the ceiling have that black mark. You ruin the color!”  
“It’s only one time!”  
“One time for too many” After so much fussed. They eat with comfortable silent. After they finished. They discuss what plan for today.  
“You will move around so much today from studio A to do some photoshoot for magazine, studio Z for recording show, studio X for another photoshoot” Wonwoo make a list  
“Good! You can be my manager too you know”“Nope, let Soonyoung do that for you. Both of you bff. And you will not boring to see me always on your side right?” Wonwoo smirk  
“I’m never bored with you, you know?” Junhui said.  
“Ehem, that’s just you know…” Damn, Junhui with his honesty.  
Seeing Wonwoo reaction Junhui only laughed. “Lets Go! Soonyoung already on his way”  
When they reach the front door Junhui suddenly stop and asking,  
“Are you with me?”  
Wonwoo calmly said “To the death”  
Junhui smile and said to himself “Father, Mother I will be okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Day :)  
> This my second English AU. Like usual, I just do it :D  
> It's still on process, because I kinda stuck to connect the story. But I will challenge myself to finish it.  
> Hope you like it :) 
> 
> @lululala610717


	2. Home

“Jun~ jun~ jun~ good morning my moon!!” He open his arms with his dazzling smile.  
“Soonyoung~~ good morning!” Junhui jumped into the embraced.  
Wonwoo watching them like its usual things. Well it happen every day. “Morning, Sir Won”  
“Morning Soon! Like usual, I’m counting on you, call me if we gonna change place”  
“Roger that"  
“And Junnie, behave okay.” Wonwoo said while patting junhui head  
“I know old man! Don’t go to far” he replies with grin.  
“Never” Wonwoo smile.

After he's making sure they enter the building. He is calling someone.  
“Ji, how is it?”  
“Finally, they are moving huh? They really make sure Junnie is the son of Boss”  
“I Know. I will”  
” You want to have dinner together? Well fine by me. Junnie gonna be happy to meet his Uji." “Hahaha sorry Ji. Okay then see you tonight.”

He sighed. Its already three years after the chaos. Wonwoo still remember how Junhui crying silently while both of them escape from the chaos. His boss smile still lingering. Despite how cruel his boss is he know Family meant everything to his Boss. And how he take care of him like his own son. He understands living in this world there's no eternal happiness. But he will make sure happiness always there for Junhui.

  
Dinner time

  
"Ujii~~~" Junhui literally jumping and embracing his friend. "I miss you! Why you're acting so busy this day huh?""I'm technically your boss Jun, of course I'm going to be busy" Jihoon talking in Junhui embraces.  
"Are you finish hugging me?"  
"Not yet!" But Jihoon poking Junhui sides. "You're no fun!" Junhui said.  
"Junhui.. Manner.." Wonwoo said firmly.  
"Both of you really a stones huh? Just relax" Soonyoung enter the scene with the food they order before.

It's nothing fancy but when they're gathering like this Junhui feel happy. After the heartfelt dinner and speaking about Junhui jobs. "You have something more important to tell me other than my "jobs" right Jihoon?" Yes this is Junhui speaking.  
"Always so perceptive" Jihoon smile   
Jihoon glance to Wonwoo. "It's okay, your building perfectly safe."

"I will wait outside then." Soonyoung said.  
"Soonyoung stay please. There's no secret between us right?" Junhui smile  
Soonyoung glance to Wonwoo and Jihoon and both of nodded.

“They are moving Junhui”  
“Hee, took them long enough” Junhui said casually.  
“Me and Wonwoo afraid your appearance on tv and magazine will get them find you faster.”  
“What have they done in the past 2 years? “ Completely ignored what jihoon said.  
“They…”  
“You don’t need to know. It’s our job.” Wonwoo interrupted  
“Wonwoo. Please continue Jihoon.” Junhui said firmly.  
Jihoon sighed “They tortured the remaining capos and soldiers who still loyal to your father because of omertà, capos and soldiers keep silent,  
Yes only some them getting caught but I'm afraid they use them to bait you to the surface. I just want you to stay low while working. If something weird happen tell Soonyoung near you. Let me and Wonwoo do the rest.”

"And let the three of you doing something?"  
"Say Jihoon, your father it’s not the members of Allunare, why are you still helping me? Your father get killed because of us. I thought you gonna hate me.” Junhui said while looking straight to Jihoon eyes.  
“Well, my father job as consigliere is risky. I already knew it. But before all this happened. My father and your father are childhood best friend. I think most sons aspire to be like their father in some way. And you’re my precious little brother. I will do everything to protect you. Like how my father protect yours.” Jihoon said firmly. Junhui keep silent for a second before mumbling “hmmph, you’re a lot shorter than me”  
“I hear that!”

Wonwoo and soonyoung laughed.  
Junhui want to cry but he promises to himself. He will be strong. “Thank you Ujiiiii~~” he smiles.  
Wonwoo just smile fondly seeing what happen.“But Jun, why you choose this way? Deliberately showing yourself. Not in silent way?” Soonyoung asking curiously  
Junhui answering with smile “Keep your lovers close, keep your enemies closer.” 

  
  
**Wonwoo's POV**

  
After making sure Junhui sleep. Wonwoo just sit in the living room. He missed the headquarters and all his friends. He doesn't know what happen to them. Even after Jihoon said some of them being caught and tortured. He sighed. Finally, he opens his jacket and pulls the gun from his back and made himself leaning against the sofa. His instincts said he is going to use this gun in the near time. Wonwoo thinks, nineteen years already, he knows about this world but it’s still funny for him the orphan who lives in the street and tried to pickpockets the boss of mafia. In the end became the member of it. Life work in the mysterious way.

++

  
Seven years old Wonwoo live in the street he does not know who his parents are. As far he remembers he raises by a street gangs boss Vincent. He had many orphans whom he had ordered to do pickpockets. Well the money mostly for Vincent if a child success he will give you food. Fail, no food for you. Even for seven years old. Wonwoo already know this is a nasty life.

One day, while Wonwoo still finds his next target. He sees a man with a black suit and a fedora hat walking by himself in the crowd. He looks so powerful and rich. Wonwoo thought. Well, if he takes his wallet, he can eat well today. So he executes his plan. He slowly walks towards the man his hand already target the back pocket already so close to it but before he can reach it he feels a hand already grab his. When he glances up, the man already turns around and smile.

  
“Hello, what a brave little boy you are.”  
In the blink of eyes, he sees many people dress in black suits surrounding him and the man. The man raises his other hand and says, “Relax boys don’t attract too many people, get back, he just a little thief.”  
“Can you let go my hand?”  
“Why must I do that?” still smiling “I need to search other target, so I can eat.” Little Wonwoo answered with confidence. The man raise his eyebrows.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Jeon Wonwoo”  
“Say Wonwoo who are you working with, so I can let go your hand.”

At the inspection time Vincent shout “Wonwoo no food for you!”. Wonwoo think he should search another target but that smiley man insist he needs to get back and witness something. But he regrets it. He can't eat and will starve until tomorrow. While Wonwoo still deep in thought suddenly someone knocked the door.

Vincent opens it and raises his voice “What do you want? I’m busy!!” but Wonwoo can see Vincent suddenly backing up. And with fear he “Wha.. wha... what are you doing here!”  
“Hello, Vincent, the Boss of Vainera street who treating orphans as slaves to pickpockets and making the neighbor worried” That’s the smiley man Wonwoo saw before.  
“Why the boss of the Allunare family knows about this! You never touch street gangs!” Vincent shouted.  
“Stop with the shouting, you hurt my ears. I will never touch something I don’t need, and kind of get some information from one of yours” that man smiling while looking to Wonwoo.

“Officers, bring him please!”  
Vincent finally realizes it “You how dare you! Wonwoo you shit because of--" before he gets closer to Wonwoo he already yanked by a police.  
“Boss, what we do with these orphans,” A bald tall man said.  
“Call the social department make sure they get a proper life.”  
“Yes boss!”  
That man walk slowly to Wonwoo, Wonwoo just stand still “Say Wonwoo would you like to go with me? You don’t need to worry about food. But In returns, I will teach you what necessary to life in this world. What do you think?” he offers his hand.  
That time in Wonwoo mind, as naïve as seven years old thinking he knows he will experience something valuable from him. So he takes the smiley man hand.

“Perfect! Let’s go home Wonwoo.”  
Hearing the word "home" made Wonwoo shed tears. Seeing Wonwoo cry “Its okay, just cry, even the strongest man may cry” while patting his head.

“Get into the car. We will go in a minute.”  
“Simon, how is it? Everything done right?” The tall man Simon answered “Yes boss, the police already swiping the house and social department already came and bring the kids”  
“Perfecto!”  
“Boss, if I may ask?” “Go for it” “Why you take that Wonwoo boy with you?”  
“His eyes look determined and I don't know but my instinct said he will be good for our family especially for our Junhui.” He said while enter the car.

  
“Boss… You and your instinct” Simon just shake his head and smile.  
“Alright! Wonwoo let's go home!” The smiley man said.  
Wonwoo smile with his adorable nose scrunches “Yes boss!”  
The smiley man and Simon after hearing that just laugh “Nice! You fast learning” while patting Wonwoo head.  
Yes, Wonwoo is home.

++

  
Wonwoo distracted by the sound of an open door. He saw Junhui walking to the kitchen. “Why you awake?”

“I should ask you that. I’m thirsty” Junhui sit beside Wonwoo while drinking. “What are you thinking?”  
“Home Junnie, I’m thinking about home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter :D


	3. First Contact

They went to the nearest park. To feed the cats.  
"Hey Wonwoo this cat so tiny.” Junhui stroking the kitten.  
“If we are not in this situation I will gladly adopt all of them” Wonwoo said.  
“You already have me though? Meow?” Junhui jokingly said while bumping their shoulders.  
Calm down, my heart - Wonwoo's inner talk

“Hahaha mother rights. You cannot take my joke that well. You’re so weak of me Wonwoo~~”Junhui sing a song.  
"Your joke is bad for my heart" he muttered.  
"Let's go back." He walked first.  
"Wait up! Bye bye kitty." But suddenly Wonwoo stop and make Junhui bumped into Wonwoo’s back.  
“Ouch, What's wrong?” Junhui peeking.  
“They are here. Put your hoodie up. We take other routes.”  
Junhui just nodded.

They see three peoples with black suit in the end of the park. So they being followed. Wonwoo phone ringing.

“Ji, We are trying to escape now. I think, they already know Junhui faces”  
“Alright, I will inform you.” He close the phone.  
“Shit, they so persistent."  
“Want to catch them and ask them?” Junhui give suggestion. “Junhui not now. I know I should not agree with your entertainment jobs.”  
“And what? Live in illusion that everything okay. The more they know about me the faster I end it.”  
Wonwoo glancing to Junhui “Just now you really looks like your father.”  
“I am his son.”  
“Indeed. Listen we are not prepared with this situation now. I don't bring my wires either. So escape first ok?"  
"Understood Wonwoo."

When they thought they finally escape in front of them there were three more people. They are surrounded from both directions.  
"Junhui turns right!" He grabbed Junhui hands. But they faced dead end. Wonwoo feels reckless this time.

"Junhui stay behind me. Please don't act reckless." Wonwoo said while shielding Junhui.

They were finally surrounded." We finally found you. The remaining member of Allunare Family Jeon Wonwoo and Moon Junhui the successor. Now tell us where's the code and we will leave you safe and sound." The man in the black hat said.  
"We don't have that code." Wonwoo said firmly.  
  
"We will force you then. Get them"  
"Well, if you choose this way." Wonwoo already in fighting position.  
Wonwoo hit the first man under jaw, and he stumbled back, other two men approached him,d he threw a blow fist toward both of them in turns. Blood rushing from their nose. But there is another man carrying a knife preparing to attack Wonwoo, before he approached Wonwoo, Junhui had twisted the person's hand and hit his back neck with thud sound he hit the ground.  
"Junhui, what are you--"  
"Four downs!" Lastly Wonwoo take the fifth man, spin it, and aim the gun to his head.  
"You just want to test us, right? From what group are you? Or I will shoot him" Wonwoo said in a low voice toward the man with black hat.  
"Get of me!!" The fifth man shouted. But Wonwoo hold is strong. Junhui see everything in silent.  
Yeah, this is his real life.

  
"This is first greeting. We will come to you until we get the code! Remember that!" The man with black hat shouted. He told his subordinates to get up. Seeing that Wonwoo just throw the man. And they leave. Wonwoo put his gun back and tidy himself up. Damn, from which group these people are and they know about the code. Only alliances know about this. Except these people are...  
His train of thought stop.  
"You think so loud." Junhui said while held Wonwoo hand and examined it." Is it hurt? It's already long time since you hit people again" he looked to Wonwoo sofly.  
"I'm okay. It's a good warmed up. Let's go." He shrugged and take Junhui hands.  
They remain vigilant on their way to the apartment.

  
After they returned to the apartment they discussed what happen today  
"Junhui, they are really looking for the code."  
"Of course. What else they are looking for." Junhui casually sipped his tea  
"By getting the code. They will become the strongest in this mafia world."  
"Junhui, but the code."  
"Yes Wonwoo, that code is in my head. I remember everything until now. Even if I die they won't get anything, fortunately they know the code is in the form of objects. I still can live longer."Junhui just shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop talking like that and Junhui, about the existence of the code keep it out from Jihoon."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, but my instincts say that."  
"Heh, why you become like my father, instinct this instinct that." Junhui just grinned.  
"Innate only." Wonwoo said."Sorry, Wonwoo our plans to feed the cats has gone awful." Wonwoo looked at Junhui softly.  
"Why are you sorry, between cat and you, you're more important." While stroked Junhui's hairs.  
Junhui blushed, "You don't have to say like that!"  
"Pay back from the park earlier."

Wonwoo's phone rings  
"Ji... I forgot to informed you... we are safe. What do they want? They just scared us. We do not know from where they are but certainly they already know our identity."

"Junhui still wants to do his activities. Yes, of course I will continue to be vigilant. OK. See you later."  
"You really reduced the details huh."  
"I told you, instinct."  
"Wonwoo, I'm sleepy. After two hours wake me up. And we have dinner."  
"Just sleep in your room. I'll wake you up later." Wonwoo suggested.  
"It's okay." Junhui put his head on Wonwoo's lap and started close his eyes.  
Wonwoo only looked at Junhui gently, "Good night then."  
"Wonwoo?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't leave me."  
"Never."  
"Great." Junhui fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp!! hope the fighting scene is okay with you :D   
> So what is Code??   
> See You :D


	4. Speculations

“Where’s the code?”  
“Like I said, I don't know why you guys so persistent?” Junhui rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t trick us. You’re the heir of the Allunare Family. Of course, you will now.”  
Junhui just sighed, “True, but ahh why I should tell you guys this. The point is I don’t have it?"

“We will force you then.”  
“Well, if you want like that.” Junhui shrugged.

  
 **15 minutes before**  
“Soon, I will go the restroom.”  
“Let me accompany you.”  
“For what, I’m not a child.”  
“But Junhui,..”  
“Sshh it's okay.. See you here in 5 minutes.”When Junhui want to go back. There are 3 men blocked his way.  
“What do you guys want?”  
“The code.”

  
And here's Junhui now, in the parking lots. Well its already 11 pm its quiet now. He surrounded by 6 mens.  
“Just tell us the code. And we will let you safe and sound” The leader said.  
  
“Annoying, just come and get it then.” Wonwoo will be mad at me. Junhui thinks. Again their patterns strike the same as last week. Amateur indeed. Junhui move skillfully and bring down his opponents. Junhui more capable doing Aikido or martial arts that focus on self defence. Actually, that's what her mom teached him. But doesn’t mean he can't punch his opponent. He landed a punch to his opponent face and there's blood gushing from his nose.  
“Upss Sorry, well that’s why I'm not into punching.” Jun holds his hand.  
Junhui cleaned his hands while all of his opponents sprawled.

“Well, just tell me where are you from?”

Junhui approached the boss. “And let me finish it quickly.” The boss slowly stepped backwards but before Junhui get to him close enough, he pointed his gun towards Junhui. Junhui stand still.   
“Just tell me the code!” He shouted.

“Don’t want.” Junhui said firmly.  
"You...", before he pulled the trigger, he felt a gun behind his head. "Just move a little, I will shoot your head." Wonwoo said defiantly.

From behind suddenly one of the men got up and prepared to attack Junhui, however the person was beaten by Soonyong instantly. He immediately shield Junhui “Junhui I'm sorry, I shouldn't leave you even to toilet!”

“Say, where are you from?” Wonwoo said with a low voice.  
“None of your business!” the man just shouted.  
“Should I blow your head?” Wonwoo threatened while slowly pulling the trigger.  
The man gave a horror face, “We are from Iss.. !!” Before the man can finish his word there's police sirene can be heard.  
Iss... Isseth? Junhui thinked.  
Junhui slowly approached the man,  
“Hey, tell your boss this is meaningless. I AM the heir of the Allunare Family. But I never engaged with the mafia things, pretty much idk about the code." Junhui shrugged. Because the sirene getting closer they retreated.  
“Let's move. Junhui I'm sorry” Soonyoung pleaded.  
“It's okay, don’t worry..” Junhui smiled.  
“I will report this to Jihoon. Sorry Junhui.” Soonyoung hugged Junhui."Its' okay, you came after all” Junhui hugged back. “See you!” he waved to soonyoung.  
“Let’s go?” Junhui asked Wonwoo. Wonwoo just nodded.

Their journey to the apartment was accompanied by silence. Junhui glanced occasionally, but Wonwoo only focused on seeing the road. He must be angry. Junhui thought.  
Junhui walked along with Wonwoo. When they are inside. His hand was pulled and before he could say anything, Wonwoo already hugged Junhui tightly while stroking Junhui's head. Junhui was shocked for a while before he hugged Wonwoo. And put his cheek on Wonwoo's shoulder. They stay like that for a while.  
“Won..” before Junhui can finish his sentence.  
Wonwoo speak up, “Starting tomorrow, I will accompany Soonyoung and watching you all the time."

“But..”  
“No But.”  
Junhui just smile, “Okay then."  
Wonwoo finaly release his hug. And examined Junhui's hand. “I thought you’re not a fan of punching.”  
“Well, they are annoying. And I thought you're mad at me.” Junhui shrugged.

“Not mad per se, listen Junhui I know you're strong, but we don’t know what kind of opponents we will face. You're not a Hulk.” Wonwoo explained seriously while hold Junhui  
shoulders.  
“Ok. Understood.” Junhui laughed a little and nodded.  
“Good.”

\--

  
“Wonwoo~~ are you already sleep?” Junhui knocked Wonwoo's room.  
“No, What is it?” Wonwoo open the door while half naked.  
Junhui immediately turn around “Put your shirt, you will catch a cold.” Junhui said.  
Seeing Junhui reaction Wonwoo chuckled.“What is it?” Wonwoo walked towards the refrigerator holding his shirt. His back facing Junhui direction.  
Junhui glanced as he sees the tattoo on Wonwoo's shoulder blade.  
“Like what you see?”  
“Shut up!"

“Hahaha, what do you want to drink?” Wonwoo asked while put his shirt.  
"Milktea please."  
“Go on, I think you have something to say?” He gave Junhui the drink and sit beside him.  
“Thanks. Do you remember that man said? He said Iss..”  
"Yeah, and what is it?"  
“It’s Isseth Wonwoo. The neighbour city. As far I remember and I can make sure of it. Father doesn’t have allies from that area. He never touched the city. Because he thinks the city is to plain nothing interesting there.” Junhui explained.

“Well if about memories I believe in you, so it's mean the boss of the group who attacked us is someone who knows about the code but not from our allies and from the city we never touched?” Wonwoo conluded.

"Exactly. So I think in our family already have spies for a long time. He might have thought by betraying the family, Father will surrender, and he gets the code but of course Father wouldn't tell him he chose to die." Junhui unconsciously clenched his fists." Hey, you will get hurt." Wonwoo unclench Junhui's fists.  
"Oh, right." He just chuckled.  
"Why you look at me like that?" when he feels Wonwoo stared him with a sincere expression.  
"I don't know, but I'm glad I came into this family and met you." Wonwoo suddenly confessed." You, who always sheltered by your parents, you who accidentally know about the  
code. You who can choose to stay low but you choose the opposite. I'm not agreed with your plans. But I promise you, I will always be by your side."  
"Why are you being sentimental like this?"

"Mood?"  
Junhui chuckled and teased, "I know, well if you not by my side, Father will kill you in your sleep."  
"Well, it's terrifying right?" He joked back.  
"Okay then, let's call the night. We have morning schedule tomorrow. Good night Wonwoo."  
Junhui walked towards his room.

“Junhui, how about you sleep in my room?”  
“Just sleep on your own.” he closed the door with a bang.  
“Good night!” Wonwoo laughed.

That Wonwoo why he teased me more this day. Junhui muttered. He sits on his bed while holding the picture of his parents.

“I'm getting closer to the person who killed you, father. I promise they will get the consequences for destroying my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ yes slowly the mystery revealed.   
> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you have any questions just comments or cc or twitter @lululala610717


	5. Revelations

Wonwoo and Hoshi accompanied Junhui into some photo shoots.  
"Mr. Won." Hoshi starts the conversation.  
"Yes" Wonwoo said without let his guard down watching Junhui from a far.  
"They're coming, please be careful." Soonyoung said while looking down.  
Wonwoo facing Soonyoung fully now.  
"Soonyoung?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry, just be careful.." Wonwoo can't read Soonyoung expressions clearly, but he knows, there's a hint of desperation and sorrow there.  
"Always." Wonwoo give him firm answer.  
"Junnie will be okay then.." Soonyoung smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Junhui approached them.  
"Nothing Junnie, ah your schedule is done for today. Nice job." Soonyoung high-five him.  
"Yeaa~~ btw where's Uji?" Junhui asked.  
"At his office of course."  
"Can I have dinner with him?"  
Wonwoo observed Junhui.  
"Let me call him. Wait a minute." Soonyoung walked outside.  
"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked.  
"Nothing, having dinner with friend?" Junhui shrugged.  
"Junnie...."  
"Don't worry Won, trust me." Junhui winked.  
"Don't winked at me."  
"Sir, you no fun!"

"He say ok! You guys can have dinner together." Soonyoung report back.  
"It's "WE" Soonyoung.. you come too." Junhui smiled.  
"Thank you Junnie. So want to go now?" Soonyoung smiled back.  
"Okay! Let me changed first and we ready to go."

"Heyy Uji, why we eat in the office again. We can go to the Chinese restaurant or Italian restaurant right?" Junhui pouted.  
"It's saver for you. And I ordered from the famous restaurant you like. So it's the same." Jihoon pointed out.  
"What a boring boss." Junhui mumbled." I hear that! Btw, Junnie after that attacks. Are you okay?" Jihoon sit comfortably on his chair.  
"Yup, everything is okay. Don't worry."  
"Did the peasants say something to you?"  
"Nah, they're just asking same old questions. You know the code." Junhui shrugged.  
"The code really a hot topic. Right Jihoon?" Wonwoo entered the conversation.  
"Well, you know if the mafia family have this code. It will become the strongest family ever." Jihoon shrugged.  
"I see that's why my family feared by many."  
"But where's the computer? As far as I know only the code can open it." Junhui wondered.  
"The computer save under my watch. Don't worry." Jihoon rest assured.  
"Be careful Uji, someone may attack you."  
"Don't worry Junnie, without the code. The computer is useless.  
"They eat dinner comfortably. The conversation forgotten. But for Wonwoo the conversation earlier support his assumptions more. Something going to happen. And Junhui certainly will be the center of it.  
"Goodbye Ujii, always be careful okay." Junhui hugged his childhood friend.  
"Yeah you too. Especially you Junnie, be always careful."  
"I will."  
"Wonwoo, always keep him close." Jihoon ordered.  
Wonwoo chuckled, "Without you telling me, i will keep him close Ji."  
"See you on Monday, Soonyoung."  
"Yes, see you Junnie."  
Wonwoo and Junhui leave Jihoon office.

After making sure both of them leave.  
"Soonyoung, always keep your eyes on them. No excuse." Jihoon gives a stern expression.  
"Yes, boss." Soonyoung nodded.

Junhui busy watching horror movie, he not realized Wonwoo already sit beside him. "You suprised me." Junhui said dramatically.  
Wonwoo smirked, "How come the ghost doesn't surprise you, but you surprised when you see me?"  
"Just because, what is it?" Junhui asked.  
"Nothing, just accompany you watching this horror movie." Wonwoo shrugged.  
"Wonwoo..." Junhui forced him to speak without taking his eyes off the TV.  
"Don't you think this scene gonna lingering into your mind forever? You not disturbed by it?" Wonwoo finally asked. Junhui pause the movie.  
He looked at Wonwoo and said, "I already have a real nightmare. This fictional movie doesn't bother me anymore."  
"Right." Wonwoo feel sorry.  
"Wonwoo, what's wrong with you?"  
"Junnie, Jihoon plans something. And it will be bad."  
"So he obtained the computer. God knows how he can get that. And wait for me to give him the code willingly. Why my childhood friend behave toward me like that. It's so frustrating." Junhui leaning his back on the sofa while looking up, he wants to cry.  
"I'm affraid." Junhui continued  
"Junnie..."  
"I'm affraid he will use you to make me spill the code." Finally, his tears fall down.  
"Hey, why you said like that.." Wonwoo wiped the tears.  
"My hyperthymesia gonna be my double-edged knife." Junhui try to calm down."Junnie listen whatever happen, I will always protect you. And whatever happen to me later. Please be safe." Wonwoo holds Junhui's shoulder.

Junhui just shaked his heads, "I can't lose my family again."  
"You're not going to lose me. And your ability to remember everything is-God gifts. That's what your mom tell you right?" Wonwoo assured him.  
"Junnie look at me?"  
Junhui finally looks at Wonwoo, "You and I gonna be okay."  
"Okay, Wonwoo." Junhui wipe away the rest of his tears.  
"Good, let's continue watching the movie then."

"If I'm not barged into Father office when he and Uncle Yoon show the code. I will not have this burden. Me and my super memory." Junhui ruffled his hairs.  
"Your Father turns into panic mode and Your Mother angry to your Father. While Uncle Yoon only laughed." Wonwoo amused."Uncle Yoon, hope he is okay." Junhui smiled sadly.  
"I bet he will." Wonwoo patted Junhui's head while straighten his hairs.  
"Wonwoo always be safe for me okay. I will protect you." Junhui determined.  
Wonwoo hugged Junhui. And patted his head. "No, I will protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Uncle Yoon?  
> What do you guys think? Jihoon the bad guy? or?  
> So Junhui have this conditions: hyperthymesia is a condition in which an individual possesses a superior autobiographical memory, meaning he or she can recall the vast majority of personal experiences and events in his or her life.  
> Link: http://www.peoplewithpotential.org/hyperthymesia 
> 
> If you want to see the details of the characters you can visit here : https://twitter.com/lululala610717/status/1250107499199463425?s=19 
> 
> Sorry for the grammars mistake :'D  
> Hope you enjoy it :D  
> See you!! Hopefully soon XOXO


End file.
